How to Dance with You
by dtngfan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine and the sexy sweetness that is their relationship progressing. A week after prom, that song he sang keeps playing in Kurt's head. And damn, that sound should be outlawed.


A/N - post prom fic. Fluffy sexy sweetness. Please review.

In all the drama of prom, he had almost forgotten. He had been so overwhelmed - who wouldn't be? - with the anonymous cruelty, his own 'screw that kids' strength, Blaine's courage, his love (because even though they hadn't said that yet, what else can you call it when someone who is more scared than you steps up to face the music with you?). They danced and danced and kissed each other to sleep later in a hotel room with all his friends, wrapped up in each others arms. In all that emotion, the song had been forgotten. But now, six days later, the sting and the sweetness both dying down, lying on his bed with Blaine's lips pressed to his neck, the sound was coming back crystal clear. That sound.

_ahOh._

_You are the girl, that I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl_

And that sound in his head, Blaine's sound, it was distracting Kurt.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, you know," Blaine was tracing a finger along Kurt's arm." he paused, "We've had a long week...and this...well, this is nice. Nothing's going to happen that you don't want to happen."

Kurt had survived the post-prom school week, thanks to the fierce protection of his friends, and the incessant texts of sweet nothings from his Dalton boyfriend, making sure he knew they were in this together. They'd pop up - once a day, twice a day, sometimes in the middle of a test. Always distracting -

S_ometimes Warblers want prom queens._

_Next time I'm going to kiss you on the dance floor._

_The way you cut that rug, __Watching you's the only drug I need, __So gangster, I'm so thug, __You're the only one I'm dreaming of. __I can be myself now finally, __In fact, there's nothing I can't be, __I want the world to see you be, with me._

_Next time I better be king._

_I'm crazy about you._

_Courage._

There were so many he could hardly remember them all, except that each one made his heart skip. Still. After all this time. He couldn't figure out how his perfect untouchable crush had become such a cheesy boyfriend. He couldn't get enough.

"I know." Kurt sighed, frustrated. He finally had Blaine alone, on a Friday night, in his room. And his dad and Carole would be out until at least 11. "I know that...but Blaine,"

"Mmmm?"

"What if...What if I want something to?" Kurt finally said it. "Have you ever thought that that might be what's happening?... That I just don't know how to tell you?"

"Kurt?" Blaine laughed and lifted his head from the pillow to look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt looked up at him, with just a bit of frustration "What?"

"I think you just did."

"I suppose I did." Kurt paused, "Look, that prom was...I don't know what. Insane. But before all the drama...ugh. I don't even want to think about that awful announcement. I'd prefer to just focus on the at least somewhat redeeming aftermath...seriously, Blaine, before all that...there was just you...and your voice...and that song you sang - someone really needs to outlaw the sounds that you were making," Kurt blushed, "because between that and the unintentionally symbolic microphone-"

Blaine's eyes popped open - 'did he really just say that?', "Kurt," Blaine was blushing while filing the sounds thing in the back of his head for a not-too-far-in-the-future use.

"What! It's true...so yeah...I was just like...you know..."

"Gone," Blaine answered, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Gone." They looked at each other in silence for a minute that felt like longer. Kurt noticed that Blaine was smiling that warm, happy, slightly flirty smile. Kurt was huffing slightly.

"Oh get that smirk off your face, Blaine."

"What smirk?"

"That one. The 'what am I going to do with you Kurt? look."

"Mmhmm," Blaine sat up, shrugging. "So-"

"So what?"

"So what am I going to do _with_ you, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed bright red, "god, you are so cheesy-" Kurt managed to get out as he climbed quickly to straddle Blaine's lap, kissing him hard on the mouth.

They were getting very good at this part, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt, for all his insecurities around inexperience, was amazing. And not just amazing because he was Kurt, and Blaine was definitely into Kurt. But objectively, skillfully, amazing. He knew when to deepen the kiss, how to use his tongue to tease Blaine, suck on Blaine's tongue, on Blaine's lower lip, his collarbone. Blaine figured it was just like Kurt - hesitant at first, but he never did anything half-way. He was a perfectionist. And Blaine wasn't complaining.

Blaine leaned back on the bed, Kurt on top of him, heavy and warm, mouth hot and open on his neck. They had been here many times before - bodies and hands, searching, creating friction, turned on, and then one of them would pull away, breathless and slightly red. "We should, y'know-." And they would stop. Pull away. And recover.

But this time, well,...Kurt had asked, and he wasn't about to refuse. Blaine let himself sink in, let Kurt sink into him. Kurt was on top - literally. But Blaine figured that he kind of was figuratively. For whatever reason, Blaine could jump in a little more quickly, was a little less nervous, a little more certain that it would all be so amazing. He just wanted to wrap himself around Kurt's body, make him make those sounds, make him come. He was pretty sure that nothing would be hotter.

Blaine moaned as Kurt bit his neck and he grabbed Kurt's ass, pulling him down, letting the friction intensify. He looked up at Kurt, eyes checking eyes, but Kurt was smiling and playful, grinding down harder, and Blaine could feel himself losing it, moaning that high pitched, "oh."

"You tease," Kurt bit down hard on his neck, getting the same response, and Kurt all but ripped the t-shirt off Blaine, over his head. Blaine loved this Kurt. Loved that he could bring this out in Kurt. Loved that Kurt had just yanked his shirt off, desperate to touch. And then there were hands everywhere, on his chest, pulling at his chest hair, on his stomach as Kurt's lips kissed down, landing on his right nipple. Kurt sucked hard.

"Ah, Kurt."

Kurt jumped up as Blaine's eyes flew open, "you want me to stop?" he asked nervously.

"Stop?... What?...No. Are you kidding me?...It's just that, that I don't want this to be over too fast...well, first of all, before I do this," Blaine quickly lifted Kurt's white undershirt up over his head. "You're just so amazing," Kurt looked at him in disbelief as Blaine looked into his eyes, and for the first time down his body, "I...I don't want to come... yet," Blaine said sheepishly.

"So is _that_ where this is going?" Kurt smiled, his red cheeks belying his confidence.

Blaine opened his arms, leaving himself exposed, gently taking Kurt's hands, "I'm all yours, Kurt...whatever you want. You can feel how much I want you," Blaine's eyes were intense, pushing just slightly.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay," more to himself than to Blaine, "That _is_ where this," he daringly moved his hand away from Blaine's to feel the bulge now clearly hard and straining at Blaine's jeans, "is going."

Blaine's eyes sparkled flirtatiously as he gently moved Kurt under him and kissed him hard, undoing the top button of his own jeans.

"Let me," Kurt moved Blaine's hands away as he unzipped the denim and pulled down, revealing Blaine, in black boxer briefs, hard. Kurt pulled back and shook his head.

"What?" Blaine looked at him nervously.

"You... are just ..." Kurt hesitated, "the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Ditto." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Get over here, Kurt," meaning 'get over that, Kurt', because " I am so crazy for you," Blaine skillfully unbuttoned Kurt's button fly white jeans, and pulled down, inadvertently, or not, pulling off his boxers too. Kurt was in front of Blaine - hard, and naked.

Kurt turned scarlet itching to turn over. But before he had a chance to even register what was happening, Blaine had kicked off his own jeans and boxer briefs, was lying half on top of Kurt, naked, holding Kurt's hands gently at his sides, and he was staring. At Kurt's body. Kurt looked up. Blaine's eyes were wild and full of desire. "ungh," Kurt moaned unintentionally.

"Sorry," Kurt was flushed.

"Don't," Blaine lay himself on top of Kurt and kissed him deeply, "ever say sorry for that again. Ever. You are so fucking gorgeous, Kurt." Kurt was starting to admit to himself just how much he loved hearing Blaine swear like that. He let go and then they were kissing and hands were on chests, butts, tongues on necks, nipples. And Kurt was so turned on. He paused to catch his breath, and Blaine looked up at him.

"Are you nervous?"

Kurt blushed, "a bit."

"Yeah...me too."

"You are?"

"We've been through this before, Kurt. Remember? I think we're on pretty even footing now when it comes to experience. And this," he eyed their naked hard bodies intertwined, "this is definitely-"

"What?"

"Wow," is all Blaine could say. Kurt blushed. Why did he always blush?

And I am going to show you," Blaine continued, "how damn hot this is going to be. Blaine softly leaned in to kiss Kurt's neck as he let his hand fall from Kurt's stomach, down to wrap around his cock. Kurt's eyes closed as Blaine started to pump and Kurt reached down to feel Blaine's hard dick in his own hands, their hands brushing up against each other as they moved.

Blaine opened his eyes. He looked down at what was surely the hottest thing he had every experienced. Kurt's hands on his dick, his on Kurt, Kurt's eyes closed, moaning. He gasped, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"though I'm sure I could come just from the image of this alone," Kurt's eyes opened to look down where Blaine's had wandered. He took a deep breath. "It would be...do you have...any lubricant?...I mean, if not, this is great, and I have no doubt it will work..and don't worry if you -"

"Blaine-" Kurt cut him off, "Yes... Top drawer. Not a baby penguin, remember? Teenage boy?" Kurt laughed at him.

"Yeah, I guess I should know by now...I actually think I do know..." Blaine said playfully, as he placed his now fully lubricated hand back on Kurt. He squeezed some on to Kurt's hand.

"Woh," was all Kurt could say as their slippery hands slid up and down each other. "I've never felt anything-" he closed his eyes.

"Let me hear you, Kurt...I want to hear what this is doing to you."

Kurt opened his eyes nervously, but all he could see were Blaine's beautiful lusty eyes that so clearly wanted him, and he could feel Blaine's body shudder under his touch, and those high pitched sounds, they were for him too. And they were naked and it was so so much, but also not so much. It was unbelievably simple. And Kurt closed his eyes and moaned as Blaine's movement got faster.

"Come, Kurt." He couldn't believe what hearing Blaine talk like that did to him. He was so turned on. "Let go, Kurt. Come."

And that did it. Kurt cried out as Blaine pumped him through his orgasm, and Blaine came seconds later certain it was from the sounds Kurt was making.

Kurt had that deer caught in headlights look. That same look he gave Blaine the moment after he had kissed him in the common room for the first time. The 'did that just really happen' look.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, it really happened."

Kurt just nodded to himself as he tucked himself into Blaine's warm side. "That was-" Kurt stopped. He didn't have a word.

"You just blew my mind," Blaine answered for both of them.

"Really?" Kurt flirted, amused, "Interesting choice. Maybe soon it will be something else..."

"You're killing me," Blaine bit playfully at his bicep. "What am I going to do with you, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, tracing his fingers along his sweet face, suddenly serious, "lots, Blaine. So much." Blaine smiled. Because that was a promise.


End file.
